Coraline
by Yasuharu Menma
Summary: I do not own the story and the characters. Just sharing the story so the other people can enjoy.


**Moshi-moshi, minna! How you all doing? Hope everyone is healthy as always. I'm very sorry for the late update and I deleted my very first story because I knew that I have many mistakes in the story. And I also knew that I'm SUCK and... bad at summary. Now I' am working hard for my next new story about KidouxOC but the bad news, I've got sick because I was always wakes up early on the morning to write my story and I also stay up late at night. To finish all this speech, I want to say sorry to my friends in the fanfiction, including Mamera-san and Haruka-san. I might have scared the two of you a lot because of my anger toward my best friend. I'm very sorry. *bows* Well that's all. I've upload a story about Coraline. I'm sure you all have watch this story but I'm still wanted to share this story to other people. Enjoy. ^^**

**PS: I do not own any characters and the story. All of it is belong to the maker of this story.**

* * *

The movie starts with the dismantling of an old rag doll, and its reconstruction into a tiny woman.

Coraline Jones, a woman of eleven or so, moves with her parents into an apartment in a dilapidated pink Victorian residence called the Pink Palace Apartments. On a walk having a dousing rod, Coraline matches Wybie Lovat, whose grandmother grew up inside the residence and a cat that Wybie says is feral. They uncover an old well on the hill above the residence.

Wybie is a tiny surprised that his grandmother agreed to rent for the Joneses; normally she tries to uncover tenants with no children. Later, Coraline's mother gives her an old ragdoll that Wybie brought over - the doll from the beginning of the movie. A note says that he found it at his grandmother's in an old chest. The button-eyed doll looks strikingly like Coraline.

Coraline is lonely, acquiring moved away from her pals, and her parents don't spend a lot attention to her mainly because they're busy writing a garden catalog. Inside living area she finds a small door that's been wallpapered over. She nags her mother to open it, but there's only a brick wall on the other side. The mother speculates that it was closed off when the old residence was divided into apartments.

That night, Coraline wakes up and follows a mouse through the small door, which now opens on the mysterious tunnel. At another end of the tunnel is one more living area in one more residence that looks just like Coraline's. It's inhabited by individuals who look just like Coraline's parents, except that they have buttons exactly where their eyes should be - such as the doll Wybie gave her. Other Mother and other Father are kinder and more attentive than her genuine parents, and Coraline is delighted with them. They eat an excellent meal, and she returns to bed - but when she wakes up, she's back in her genuine existence. Coraline visits the tenants of other apartments inside the residence: upstairs, Mr. Bobinsky, who is trying to develop a circus of qualified mice; and downstairs, Miss Miriam Forcible and Miss April Spink, a pair of retired actresses who live with their Scottie dogs. As she leaves the actresses she runs into Wybie, who reveals that he's in no way been interior the Pink Palace mainly because his grandmother fears he will experience the same fate as her twin sister, who was 'stolen'.

That night, she leaves out some cheese, hoping that the mice will lead her through the tiny door once again. They do, and inside the other globe, she matches a button-eyed version of Wybie who can't speak. She and other Wybie enjoy a show put on by another Mr. Bobinsky and his dancing mice. She returns to her globe but when her mother refuses to buy her some gloves she likes, Coraline becomes upset and goes back through the tunnel. She discovers that Wybie's cat can move between the worlds, but inside the other globe, it can speak. It warns Coraline about another Mother. The other Miss Miriam and other Miss Spink put on the show for a delighted Coraline.

* * *

**How is it everyone? Is the story fun? Well, that's a very stupid question. To me the story is very fun and full of excitement. But the story is very terrifying even though it is a cartoon. I've even dreamed about them, and... The dream was really scared me. This story is also can made children cry and scared when watching this story. I've know this because it had already happen to my friend. Well, its not she was the one that scared. It was her little brother. She said that her little brother cried the whole time when he watches the story. Enough of this speech. I want to say sorry again to my two best friends. If you all want to know more about this story, you can watch it online in Youtube. Just write (Coraline) because that's the title of the story. Well that's all! Goodbye for now.**

**Forgot to ask you all about something. Do you guys want me to continue write the story about KidouxOC? Or do you guys want me to cancel to write it? Because I think that maybe you guys doesn't want to read it. If you guys don't want to read it, I'll cancel it. If you guys want me to continue writing about them, I'll upload the story. That's all! And please review!**

**PS: Maybe the story will be late to publish in the fanfiction, because I'm still sick actually. I think I'll be recovering in a few days or... months. That's all that I want to say. See you all later! ^^**


End file.
